So-called “ventless fireplaces,” i.e., fireplaces which burn gel or liquid fuel, exist in a variety of forms. Such fireplaces typically have several advantages over various more-traditional fireplaces in that ventless fireplaces cleanly burn their fuel, are often portable, and may not require installation. Such fireplaces burn gel or liquid fuel that is dispensed from a fuel container into a fuel reservoir where the burning occurs.
In the ventless fireplace field, there is a need for an improved fuel dispensing cap for gel and liquid fuels for use in a variety of ventless fireplace applications. Fuel dispensing caps of the prior art have a number of shortcomings. One such shortcoming is that such caps do not have features which allow for normal flow of fuel during filling while also preventing dangerous flame ingress into the fuel container because of improper or careless useage in dispensing fuel. Another shortcoming is that caps of the prior art, because of features which restrict flow, typically do not allow a flow rate which is deemed satisfactory by some users. As a result, some customers may dangerously tinker and modify the fuel cap to increase flow rate, and depending on how this is done it can lead to loss of control of flow or possible flame ingress into the fuel container.
Examples of prior art dispensing caps for flammable liquid include caps which dispense a plurality (e.g. three) of tiny streams onto charcoal. Such caps are usually deemed unsatisfactory for dispensing fuel for ventless fireplaces because of insufficient flow. Examples of other prior art dispensing caps for liquid are disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,209 (Dorfman, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,016 (Cook, Jr., et al.).
Many fuel caps of the prior art are also not permanent or durable enough to last for the life of the fuel container. It is desirable to have a fuel cap which has a satisfactory flow rate, avoids flame ingress, and is durable.
This invention overcomes certain problems and shortcomings in the prior art, including those mentioned above and others, and provides advantages not previously provided for fuel dispensing for indoor-outdoor ventless fireplaces.